1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sticking tool for sticking a sticking matter such as patch or ink to a specified sticking target position on any sticking target material such as paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for keeping a binding tool going through punch holes formed on an edge of paper has been adopted to bind a plurality of papers, and patches have been on the market which can be bonded so as to surround the punch hole as a reinforcement member to prevent those punch holes from being broken or as a repair member for a broken punch hole.
To enable sticking of the patches effectively without weakening its bonding force, there has been known a stapler type patch sticking tool (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-11073 (see such as FIGS. 1 and 7)) so constructed that an upper handle including a shaft portion for holding stacked patches and a lower handle including a separation table for automatically separating the stacked patches from a paper or the like after the patch is stuck to the paper by sandwiching the paper or the like. Additionally, there has been also known a patch sticking tool formed in a compact manner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-198579 (see such as FIGS. 2 and 6), namely, a self-standing enabled type patch sticking tool which includes a shaft portion holding patches stacked a sticking tool main body having a pressing face for applying a pressing force to the patch along its shaft portion and a cap acting as the separation table for automatically separating the stacked patches from a paper or the like after the patch is stuck to the paper or the like by sandwiching the paper. The separation table of each of these patch sticking tools is provided with a recessed portion (circular hole or circular groove) which is capable of receiving the distal end of a shaft portion, so that the patch can be stuck to the peripheral portion of the punch hole by applying a specified operation force after a paper or the like is inserted such that it is sandwiched by the separation table aligning this recessed portion with the punch hole. That is, the separation table having the recessed portion functions as an alignment portion which gives an alignment position to stick the patch to the peripheral portion of the punch hole.
However, because the mutual positional relation between the separation table functioning as an alignment portion and a paper in any of the above-described patch sticking tools does not change until the paper is pulled out from the separation table (that is, to separate the paper and the separation table from each other) after paper is inserted into the separation table and the patch is stuck to the peripheral portion of the punch hole, a work of separating the paper form the separation table is required as well as a work of applying an operation force (pressing force) for sticking the patch, thereby making the entire patch sticking operation troublesome. Particularly, when each patch is stuck to the peripheral portion of a punch hole in a plurality of papers sequentially, the inconvenience in operation becomes conceivable so that its practicality is very low. Further, because this patch sticking tool requires a person to apply the pressing force with one hand while gripping a paper with another hand, its operability is low from this viewpoint.
Further, there have been developed a variety of stamps which incorporate a stamp main body and an ink storage portion (member soaked with ink or vermilion) in its casing and are so constructed that the ink storage portion can move between a position which makes contact with a stamping portion provided at the front end of the stamp main body and a position which is incapable of making contact with the stamping portion when an operation force (pressing force) for stamping is applied. However, no conventional stamps have an alignment portion for giving an alignment position for sticking ink or vermilion to a stamping target position and further, because upon actual use, ink or vermilion applied on the stamping portion of the stamp main body is stuck to a specified position within an outer diameter of a casing when the operation force is applied, with the distal end portion of the casing kept in contact with the vicinity of the specified stamping target position on a paper or the like, the position to which the ink or vermilion is to be stuck cannot be grasped accurately before it is stuck actually, which is an inconvenience demanded to be solved. The degree of this inconvenience is more apparent as the ratio of a stamping area relative to the outer diameter of the casing decreases.